User blog:Imouto-tan/Orie Iga
Orie Iga is a 4th year at the prestigious Kobayashi University. She's a cosplayer with intense love for special effects and action scenes. She goes by her stage name, Salome, whenever she is acting, singing or wrestling. She works as an liaison and field oparetive for Alias during her tour breaks. Info Etymology Salome was the daughter of King Herod, who is infamous for performing a seductive dance before her father in exchange for the head of John the Baptist. Appearance Shion has a very petite physique, which belies the superhuman strength she wields as a wrestler. She is usually wearing different cosplay costumes or her idol uniform. She is noted to have a nice shapely butt. When not in costume she has blonde, waist-length hair that's held up in twintails with black ribbons and has light blue eyes. She uses magic to alter her appearance to fit her roles in movies and plays. When trying to hide from her fans she usually wears a cow motif t-shirt with "Mega Milk" written on it with beige shorts, sandals and shades. She appears very childlike, and looks younger than her actual age. Her most common stage outfit is inspired by Cosplay Lolita Fashion, which makes her fans go crazy whenever they see her burst onto the stage clad in a lolita-esque Keeno Bloodfallen cosplay. When Orie absorbs at least 200,000 values of Mana, her body transforms into a beautiful young woman; her appearance is very similar to her mother Cassandra in this state. Personality Normally, Orie has quite an abrasive personality, but when she takes on her alternate stage and acting personality she becomes a happy, upbeat teenage girl who is always smiling. Her catchphrase is "Love Shine!!" accompanied with a cute pose. She often thinks a bit highly of herself and can be a total drama queen in certain situations but despite that, she is also very caring for her friends. She doesn't care too much about her lack of physical body development in comparison to the other females her age. Despite this, however, she is envious and gets quite agitated with Alexandra Brantini for her large assets. Despite being concave herself, she is not afraid to mock those who also have a flat chest, like her teacher. Orie is actually very timid and is deathly afraid of what others think about her. Because of her history of always being picked on by older girls, Orie tends to suffer from low self esteem. At times where she has felt the others mistreat her, she'd often runs away in a panic and tries to hide. She's also developed a defense mechanism for this; having random outbursts and yelling at others for treating her a certain way. Despite all this, Orie is still a generally nice person. When her friends are in a pinch she becomes fearless and gutsy unlike many youngsters around her years. She is easily able to manipulate most others using her cute looks, brains, or force of personality, though she seems to prefer the velvet glove when possible; judging by this, she seems quite aware of her cute appearance, and shows it through her victory poses and and taunts. She has a voracious appetite, preferring meat and crepes, and loving to sleep in. Orie has sleeping issues, as she is known to sleepwalk, sleep grope and mutter some words in her sleep. Due to her vigilante training she now recognizes and acknowledges when others are crazy, in a similar or different way to criminals that she arrest, even when they themselves might not be aware. Powers Peak Human Condition- For her wrestling and acting career, she trained her body to it's peak allowing her to keep up with seasoned Marines. *Reactive Enhancement- Despite her physical training she does get a little help from her ability to develop enhancements for situations, combat or tasks that may be too much for her. Enhanced Intelligence- She has a very high level of intelligence, as she was noted for being the first one to pass the Kobayashi entrance exam on her first try while she was highly intoxicated with a awareness distortion drug. Saint Blood- Her blood grants her immunity from being controlled and tainted by others, it also allows her to heal whoever drinks it, but attracts and kills supernatural being who drink it. Shundō- Past Life Power Access- *Unstable Instant Regeneration- One of her past lives she was a person who could heal instantly from anything, but the drawback was that the ability rarely activated and was highly unreliable in combat; however the body does automatically gradually heals itself the more danger she is in. *Supernatural Self-Preservation- In one of her past lives she was a young girl who was stalked, kidnapped and then murdered gruesomely by a cult, while the past life's power was Reactive Adaptation the last power the girl used before succumbing to her injuries was Supernatural Self-Preservation. With this ability she can instinctively escape from nearly any pursuer. Enhanced Unarmed Combat- She is highly proficient in wrestling, but tends to hold back just to make fights more interesting. Contaminant Immunity- Due to her training with Yan Xianglian, she has acquired an immunity to drugs and poisons, and the effect of the laxatives is comparatively very mild on her body and mind. Dark Mother's Lullaby- A magic spell that traps opponents in a magic circle that causes them to fall asleep. True Form- Once she absorbs at least 200,000 values of Mana, her body transforms into a beautiful young woman; her appearance is very similar to her mother Cassandra in this state. While in this form she gains major stat boost that allows her to keep up with supernatural beings. She gains the power of flight, the power to shoot beams on condensed light and the ability to travel in-between dimensions at will, sadly this form's power ups only last for seven minutes. Ultimate Cosplayer- Salome is an excellent cosplayer and is capable of perfectly recreating every one of her character's gimmicks through science or magic, be it a jet booster, magic wand, laser blade or special boots for running along a wall. Costumes *Bambietta Grenadier- As one of her favorite costumes, Bambietta Grenadier, is a magical explosives engineer from the anime "KABOOOM!" who can make anything she infuses with her mana into explosives; she can even touch a person and make their internal energy combust and explode, depleting their energy and damaging them. Drawback: While her explosives do not work on her, she does have to be close to her target and explosive charges only last for 13 seconds. *Keeno Bloodfallen- Her most common cosplay that she usually wears while singing or wrestling. While wearing Keeno's cosplay she gains supernatural strength, speed, the ability to fly, the ability to turn into fog and a swarm of bats. She can allows see the blood flow and heart beats of those in her field of vision and gains the ability to use dark magic attacks. Drawback: Holy water and holy light deal heavy damage to her while wearing this cosplay. *PrinElven Physiology Eirene- Her second favorite costume and her most recognizable role. As the beautiful Elven Princess Eirene she has the ability to use Nature Magic and she becomes unparalleled with a bow. Drawback: Glass cannon and terrible hand-to-hand combat skills. *Attila the Hun- While dressed as Attila the Hun from "Eternal Knight", she can use Attlia's sword at it's fullest potential which makes it much more powerful and deadly; Attila's sword can emit beams of pure magical energy and can negate localized events. Drawback: Needs to have a weapon in hand to use any powers while in this cosplay. *Jack the Ripper- While dressed as Jack the Ripper for "Eternal Knight", she becomes a highly skilled assassin/ninja hybrid that can make herself invisible to one person. Drawback: Women. Other Abilities Acting: As a professional and prodigal actress, she's renowned for her skill to play any kind of role flawlessly. Linguistics: Orie is extremely skilled in conversational abilities, being fluent in 12 different languages. Other Skills: As a girl who likes to read and a highly talented acting prodigy, Orie is a talented playwright, having been tasked with writing a last second script for a play that was for her little sister's talent show. Orie is able to play the piano at a concert-performer level with ease while still being able to draw people's attention through minuscule body movements. She is also an expert negotiator and has some knowledge in minor first aid. Equipment *'Ancient Transcendent High-tech Magical Girl wand': Modeled after her favorite magical girl's wand, this high-tech ancient transcendent alien magi-tech allows the user to have limited psychokinesis and allows them to fire off bolt of Hopes, Dreams and, DETERMINATION! *'Microphone stand hidden katana': With this microphone stand model training sword, she carries out slashing attacks. Trivia *When alone in her room, Orie removes her clothes, being naked quite comfortably while practicing roles and lyrics. *Her best subjects is Art and P.E. while her worst Japanese. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet